Getting To Know Your Other Self
by IrishPanther
Summary: Two digimon, both share the same crest, the same animal bodies, the same gendered partners...a look into their lives after their adventure is all done! Response to Aiko Isari's challenge over at RLT. BiyoHawk.
1. Chill: The Magical Night

**Hello again, this is Pan bringing you all another fic! I know, I haven't had time to update Revision, but I** _should _**have time to update over the next few weeks (yay winter break! XD). Anyway, this little project was done for a challenge over at **_The Reviews Lounge, Too_**, and it is an advent calender. Before you go on reading, take a moment to read what this fic will have:**

**-This fic will mostly focus on a BiyoHawk pairing (another pairing that I just love from Digimon, though it's not cannonical and plus it deserves some love!), but other characters might make an appearance**  
**-There are prompts that I will be using for this fic that I will incorporate into the title of each chapter (probably something like "Prompt: _")**  
**-I will be uploading multiple chapters in order for me to be done within the Dec. 25th deadline (though the challenger gave us an extension into January, I will most likely abuse said extension...sorry in advance if I do.)**  
**-There will be twenty-four "drabbles" (between 100-1000 words), all of them being intertwined with a one-shot (between 1000-5000 words)**  
**-This will move about from time to time, meaning that it won't be set in a particular time period for the whole fic. I might go a few months back or a few months (maybe years) forward after the events of Digimon Adventure 02.**

**Also, please for the love let me know if you can come up with a better title; just threw it in last minute, so anything will do!**

**With all of that said, I hope y'all read, review and enjoy this project!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!**

* * *

To imagine is one thing, but to go through with it is tricky. Needless to say, it was going to be done, though he wished that there were better weather conditions. An icy breeze made its way onto the poor avian's body as he continued to fly into the late night sky. A beautiful night it was with the stars glistening down, along with the moon, to light up his body.

'_Relax, stay calm…you've practiced this many times,'_ Hawkmon pondered, glancing downward onto the streets of Odaiba to know where his destination is at. He shivered once again as another light wind struck Hawkmon, causing him to shiver a bit.

"Darn wind, why must you be blowing tonight?" Hawkmon whispered harshly, getting sick of the early January weather. He counted his blessings when, after another minute of flying, he spotted his destination. Not wanting to cause a huge scene – though it was nighttime and people were hardly up – Hawkmon landed on the rooftop, his talons landing softly on the flat-surfaced tile.

Heading over to the backside of the rooftop, Hawkmon located the numerous balconies lining outside of all the apartments. After a quick count – and a little speckle of hope that nobody would see him – the avian swooped down and landed on the correct balcony.

After another speck of hope that nobody else would hear him, Hawkmon gave the sliding glass door a quick tap with his wing. He shut his eyes, holding on to that glimmer of hope that she would answer. A couple of seconds passed until he heard the door slide open and a voice speak out.

"Hi…what brings you here?" Hawkmon opened his eyes to see Biyomon standing inside of her partner's apartment, a puzzling look worn upon her face.

Hawkmon's blood flow was racing a million miles an hour at the first look of the pink bird. His heartbeat started to race and thumped very loudly – so loud that he could hear it.

"Well, I wanted to ask you…" Hawkmon's statement was cut off as another cold wind swooped down and caused him to let out a shiver.

"I'm guessing its cold outside, huh?" Biyomon asked to which Hawkmon nodded.

"Well why don't you come inside and we can talk, if that's alright with you?" Biyomon offered since she couldn't stand seeing Hawkmon freeze his feathers any longer.

A simple glance – his sapphire eyes locking into her very own – and a quick reply was all Hawkmon could muster up.

"I'd love to."

* * *

**One down, over twenty to go! Review if I have any mistakes or PM if you have some ideas that could fit into the prompts. Just for good measurement, I'll list the prompts that I might use:**

1) Chill, 2) Cocoa, 3) Milestone, 4) Tipsy, 5) Awkward, 6) Freedom, 7) Night Lights, 8) Fluffy, 9) Posture, 10) Cracks, 11) Cozy, 12) Gate, 13) Gift, 14) Lyrics, 15) Pencil, 16) Raffle, 17) Bells, 18) Dreams, 19) Wind, 20) Children, 21) Movies, 22) Relations, 23) Next Day, 24) Safety, 25) Time.

**I will say that the first two prompts will be back-to-back (where this last drabble left off is where the next one will pick up). Until then, Irish is off!**


	2. Cocoa: The Question That Starts It Off

**Irish again, and yes I did say that this would be a short update as I try to catch up and stay ahead of the days! Here is another chapter going off on the prompt listed in the last chapter! I thank you all in advance into reading the last chapter and reviewing, it means a lot! Read, review, and enjoy this short drabble!  
**

* * *

Ushering him into the warm apartment and sliding the glass door shut, Biyomon knew that whatever Hawkmon was about to ask her, it was important.

After a couple seconds of silence, Biyomon broke the awkward silence. "It's alright to talk; Sora and her mom are out of the house."

Hawkmon turned his attention to the bird, rubbing his wings close to his body to get warm. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"They had a little family emergency to take care of, so they're out for the night down at the hospital. Don't worry; I'm all taken care of." Biyomon answered.

Hawkmon, still shivering, responded to her, "Glad to hear that."

"Take a seat on the floor; I'll be right back." Biyomon told the avian while she made her way into the kitchen. Hawkmon obeyed her and made himself comfortable on the living room rug, patiently waiting for her return.

After a few minutes, Biyomon returned with two china cups with saucers underneath, balancing them on both of her outstretched wings.

"I think this will help warm you up," Biyomon stated as she offered Hawkmon a cup. Thanking her for the offer, Hawkmon took the cup and saucer from one of her wings and looked puzzling at the contents inside of the small cup.

Biyomon left out a small chuckle at Hawkmon's look. "Ever heard of cocoa?"

"What now?" Hawkmon asked.

"It's a drink for the wintertime. Sora recently told me about it. You just take cocoa mix and hot water, stir it around, and viola; you get something that keeps you nice and warm."

After hearing Biyomon's response, Hawkmon decided to give the cocoa a try. Bringing it up to his beak, he let the drink go down his throat. He could only manage a sip however, since he was caught off-guard with the bitter burn that was now inside his mouth.

Biyomon let out a laugh as she saw Hawkmon's response to the cocoa. "I guess I should have warned you about it being hot, eh?"

"Geez, **that** would have made it better," Hawkmon retorted. "I'm going to let it sit for a good while." With that, he set the cup down on the saucer.

A few seconds of silence passed by until Biyomon asked, "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Hawkmon froze up at the question. The heart pumping, the blood flowing…it all made its way back into the poor avian.

"Yeah, well about that…" Hawkmon started off, but was cut off by Biyomon.

"Don't tell me you came out all this way for your first taste of cocoa?"

"No, nonsense," Hawkmon said, "It was something more important than that."

Biyomon was busy drinking her cocoa to reply right back, which worked out for Hawkmon since he was now flustered up. _'Oh how lovely, I can have a nice little chit-chat with her about this cocoa, but as soon as the question pops up I'm a complete wreck.'_

Biyomon finished her cup and decided that now would be a good time for an answer. "Hawkmon, what do you want to talk about?"

He dreaded this moment for what seems like ages. Ever since he first laid eyes on her, he knew that sooner or later the question would be coming up.

Hawkmon let out a sigh before glancing at Biyomon, her eyes wanting to know the answer. With a small gulp, he mustered up the courage to ask, "Would you be interested in going on a date with me?"

Hawkmon continued to remain lost in her eyes before she blinked, gave a small smile with a short nod, and a response that he gave to her not too long ago.

"I'd love to."

* * *

**There you guys have it! Next prompt will be "milestone," and I have an idea on what I will do with this. Until then, IP is gone!**


	3. Milestone: Before The Big Date

**Hi, Irish here to bring Chapter 3 of my small project! Hope y'all read, review, and enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

"Geez, you're really going all out here."

Hawkmon let out an annoyed grunt as he heard his partner, Yolei Inoue, told him that same statement for what seemed like the fourth time in the last hour.

"Well, you know it's our one month anniversary date tonight and I just want to make sure that I'm all prepared for my love," Hawkmon responded.

"Mhmm," Yolei muttered as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom looking at her partner getting all freshened up. After carefully preening his feathers and applying just a touch of gel on top of his head, Hawkmon looked rather dashing, much to Yolei's surprise.

"Ok, how do I look?" Hawkmon asked.

"I do say that you look stunning, Biyomon is going to love it," Yolei said before adding, "Though I think you'd look better in a tux."

"Do you think all of **this** would fit well in a tux?" Hawkmon stated.

Yolei thought for a brief moment before responding, "Well, your tail would be one issue."

"Oh, very funny," Hawkmon said as he made his way out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, where a half dozen roses laid in a vase on top of the counter.

Yolei followed her partner out and, grabbing the roses from inside the vase, handed the bundle to Hawkmon. "Please be good now, don't stay out too late, and please do not be seen." Yolei's order was fallen on deaf ears as Hawkmon waved to his partner before exiting from the front door of the apartment.

* * *

Over at the Takenoucki's residence, Biyomon was anxiously waiting for Hawkmon's arrival. She paced the living room in eagerness while Sora tried her best to calm the bird down.

"C'mon Biyomon, I know this night is important to you and all, but pacing won't do anything but ruin your appearance," Sora said.

Biyomon looked up at her partner before letting out a sigh. Sora was right; acting impatient won't make Hawkmon arrive faster.

"I really needed that, thanks Sora," Biyomon said before adding, "How do you think I look?"

Sora took a few moments to glance over her partner. Nothing really struck out to her expect for the very faint eye-liner and lipstick that she helped apply onto her digimon. She was all preened up and had a little hint of perfume on her feathers.

"I think you look gorgeous; Hawkmon is very lucky to be dating someone like you," Sora complimented.

"Awww thanks, I'm just glad that you support us going out and I'm glad that you helped me out with tonight," Biyomon said.

"Oh why wouldn't I?" Sora asked before continuing, "I know how big this milestone must be for you. Believe me, I had my one month anniversary with Matt not too long ago and it was a fabulous night for the both of us. I know that it will be amazing for you guys as well."

The duo was interrupted as they heard the doorbell go off. Sora quickly bent down and gave Biyomon a hug. "Be safe please, and have fun."

"Don't worry, I will," Biyomon reassured her partner, and after breaking the hug apart and Sora leaving for her room, Biyomon made her way to the door. Opening it, she saw Hawkmon holding a lovely bouquet of roses.

"I believe that these are for you," Hawkmon said while handing the roses to her.

"Oh wow, thanks," Biyomon accepted the gift and ushered the hawk inside of the apartment. Looking at the roses once more, Biyomon smiled while pondering, _'I think Sora has it wrong; _I'm_ the lucky one in this relationship.'  
_

* * *

**Well there you have it. Next prompt is entitled 'tipsy' and I know what I'm doing with this one! ;)**

**By the way, I don't want my normal 'goodbye' to grow tiring already (since this will be a long and fast moving fic), so I might not close out like I always do...but until **_that _**time comes, this is Pan wishing everyone safe reading!**


	4. Tipsy: Barely Surviving Afterwards

**Irish again bringing you another drabble to keep this calender moving! Read, review, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

The date went smoothly as the couple explored some late-night scenery around Odaiba. By the time they returned to Biyomon's residence, it was near midnight, so silence was supposed to be the key ingredient for them as they didn't want the night to end.

"Ooh Biyo, where have you gone my darling?" Biyomon couldn't believe it with her own ears what she just heard.

Wanting some fresh air, she stepped out onto the balcony for what seemed to have been a good fifteen minutes, leaving Hawkmon inside.

Time passed and before she knew it the sliding glass door flew open, and out came Hawkmon, half walking and half stumbling his way towards his girlfriend.

"Umm, hey," Biyomon responded, uncertain what to make of the situation at hand.

As Hawkmon came closer, Biyomon could smell something familiar from the avian's breath. _'Oh please tell me he didn't do that…'_ Biyomon hoped in silence.

"Babe, I have to tell you, whatever you guys have in your cupboards, you need more of it!" Hawkmon said while adding a cheesy grin.

"What did you rummage for in the cupboards if you don't mind me asking?" Biyomon needed an answer to her solution as to why her boyfriend is acting loony.

"Some sort of drink…I don't know what it's called, darn the Japanese language," Hawkmon cursed out.

"You can show me what you had, and please do not make a sound," Biyomon ordered as she opened the glass door and marched into the kitchen with Hawkmon following.

"See, here it is!" Hawkmon stated as he held up a medium-sized bottle in his wings. Upon the cover was labeled a title and words in Japanese.

"It looked a lot like water, and I was thirsty after all that flying, so I thought that I'd…" Hawkmon started but was cut off by Biyomon.

"That's not water, that's Sake. You just consumed alcohol."

Hawkmon was relatively silent for a couple seconds before stating, "Come again?"

"Sake is an alcoholic drink in Japan. Sora explained what it was when I came across it and only her parents have a bit of it every now and then. How much did you drink?"

Setting the bottle down on the ground, Hawkmon took two of his digits and made an estimate that covered the bottom of the bottle to where the label started…all in all, not that much.

"You're telling me that you took a swig of that and you're partially tipsy?" Biyomon questioned in annoyance.

"Well, since you put it that way, I am feeling a bit tipsy…" Hawkmon said as he stumbled towards Biyomon, his wings rested on top of her shoulders.

Biyomon drew out a sigh before speaking. "Look, you're fine. You'll feel better in the morning."

"Well in that case I'll be leaving then," Hawkmon tried to make a move but Biyomon clamped her wings around his waist, startling the avian.

"No you aren't, especially in your current condition; you are staying here for the night." Biyomon ordered as she led Hawkmon to the living room couch. Once situated, Hawkmon laid down on the cushions as exhaustion started to take over his body.

"See, this is the reason why I love you so much," Hawkmon managed to spill out before he went off to sleep.

Biyomon looked at the digimon, silently snoring, as she pondered on the fact that he just said for the first time the one phrase that means the world for couples everywhere.

* * *

**Lovely way to end a date, eh? And an even better discussion for the 'awkward' prompt coming up next!**

**I know what most of y'all are thinking..."This isn't normal or right for Hawkmon to act." I know, but I feel like once in a while you need to let loose a bit (or simply regard bad drinks for good drinks) and it kind of adds something to his character (at least I think it does). Btw, I hiked the rating up to a T due to this chapter, so yeah, thought that'd be something to tell y'all.**

**As for the reason I chose Sake is stated by Hawkmon; it looks like water. I did my research on this and that is my interpretation on it. If anyone feels strongly negative by this chapter, a simple PM will do. :)**

**Happy reading and see y'all next chapter!**


	5. Awkward: The First of Many

**Hello there, Irish again bringing you another drabble for my challenge! Read, review, and enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

Waking up from his ever so lovely night, Hawkmon grumbled a bit at the sunshine that started to make its way into the living room. He could see the rays peeking through the curtains, which made him all the more miffed off. If that wasn't enough for the avian, dealing with a headache – having that as a reminder of his actions the previous night – was the last thing he wanted to deal with.

"I see that you're finally up," Hawkmon bolted up from the couch and looked down to see Biyomon standing there.

"Morning," was all that Hawkmon could reply to before he found himself laying back on the couch.

"Seems like you aren't up after all, eh?" Biyomon questioned, to which the hawk let out a grunt.

"Mind if we talk?" Another grunt followed, which meant yes in Biyomon's mind. Getting herself up on the couch, she turned her attention to Hawkmon.

"It's about last night…" was all that Biyomon could get out before Hawkmon pointed his wing in the air.

"Ok, I'm sorry about my actions and I think the headache is teaching me a valuable lesson."

"It's quite alright, I was fine with it all; besides, you're kind of fun when you're a bit tipsy."

"I'm guessing that the whole scenario was a bit awkward for you, huh?"

"It wasn't that awkward when you started…" Biyomon paused for a bit before continuing, "But before you went to bed, you kind of said something to me."

"Did I really?" Hawkmon now found himself sitting up on the couch facing Biyomon. "I think I was too tired because I cannot remember a thing."

"You don't remember saying that you loved me?"

Hawkmon looked up to see Biymon's broken face. He could see the tears that started to well up in her eyes, making him feel even more horrible.

"I really said that?" Hawkmon questioned, to which Biyomon silently nodded, trying to keep her emotions intact.

"Well, you know I mean it, right? I do love you."

Biyomon looked up after hearing Hawkmon's comment, tears spilling from her eyes. "You really mean that?"

Hawkmon inched his way towards Biyomon and, after cleaning off the tears, he brought her chin up and slowly leaned in. When he opened his beak up and moved his head to the side, Biyomon opened her beak up, and the two shared their first kiss.

Unbeknownst to the couple, someone spotted them and let out a terrified gasp. Breaking apart, the two looked to see Mrs. Takenoucki in her bathrobe standing with her mouth ajar.

"Oh, um, morning to you both; I'm going to get a bit more fancied up for the morning and I'll leave you two to your alone time."

As the woman made her way out of the couple's sight, they both turned to each other, and after a few seconds, Hawkmon spoke up.

"That was way more awkward than last night, wasn't it?"

"That definitely was."

* * *

**There you guys have it; next prompt will be 'freedom' and I'll be getting to that sometime tomorrow! Enjoy yourselves!**


	6. Freedom: The Almost Perfect Getaway

**Hello again, IP here to bring you another chapter of my advent fic that can now be described as a fic in which I want to complete. The prompt used was "Freedom," and if you guys want the complete list, either look at the chapter titles or head back to Ch. 1 and look at the bottom! Read, review, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Please tell me we can stop running now, my legs cannot take anymore!"

Hawkmon halted and turned to see Biyomon bent over, rubbing her talons with her wings.

"I guess we can rest for now, I just wanted some peace and quiet."

Hawkmon walked over towards his girlfriend to see if any major cramping occurred during their run. After careful observations and noting that nothing was seriously wrong, the couple made their way to a large oak tree not too far away. Sitting down in the shade, Biyomon decided to ask a simple question.

"Why on earth would you go sprinting ahead of the others when we got here?"

"Simple…I wanted some freedom, to be away from them and so that you and I can be alone."

The pink bird let out a weary sigh as her boyfriend did have a point. Seeing as it has been a few days since the incident with Mrs. Takenoucki, the couple has been trying to find some way to meet in secret. Nighttime did not go over too well, seeing as the first time they did that, the night turned into a bit of a disaster. They even tried hanging around each other's complexes, but even behind closed bedroom doors, the duo never found true freedom from anyone.

"How long do you think we have?" Biyomon asked as she rested her head upon Hawkmon's shoulder.

"Eh, I say we have a few good minutes before the gang catches up to us."

"Good…so what do you want to talk about?"

The avian's answer would have to wait, as the two heard a voice off in the distance.

"C'mon you guys, we don't find it **that** weird that you two are going out. I mean, you guys have been dating for a month now; we honestly get the picture between the two of you."

Yolei's voice carried over the forestland like a powerful gust on a windy day. More embarrassed than upset, Hawkmon stood up on his talons.

"This time, let's try to fly from them; I think we can move a bit faster if we try that approach."

"Whatever you say, I just hope that they get the memo sometime soon."

"Yes, I agree; couples do need freedom to themselves."

The two exchanged worried glances as Yolei's voice was heard from again. "Where can you guys be? If I'm getting any closer, please just give me a sign."

Yolei was trudging along the forest in pursuit of the two birds, when she heard some ruffling of tree branches overhead. Out in the distance, she could make out two familiar figures. Shaking her head, the teenager made her way back to the rest of the group, now knowing that space, along with privacy, were important aspects in a relationship.

* * *

**I know, not really my best, I needed something to get myself back in the groove of things. Next up will be "Night Lights," and I think I have an idea of what I want to do.**

**IF YOU GUYS WANT ANY INPUT ONTO WHAT I DO WITH THE PROMPTS FROM HERE ON OUT, DROP ME A 'PM' AND WE CAN DISCUSS IT THAT WAY! :)**

**Thanks for reading (and reviewing) and until next time, IP is gone!**


	7. Night Light: What Goes On After Dark

**Hey, everyone, it's Irish back bringing you another chapter of my drabble fic! Read, review, and enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

"Would you like to know?"

"Know what, Emiko?"

"Ugh, Eiji, you know dang well what she is asking you!"

Biyomon was currently sitting on the living room couch, yelling at the television. One of her favorite Japanese late-night soaps was on, and she was determined to know the mystery being told on the screen.

The bird groaned in agony as she heard the phone ring. Luckily, Sora was nearby to answer it, seeing as Biyomon didn't want to get up to answer it.

"Hey, Biyo, it's your boy."

Five simple words caused Biyomon to groan again. _'Leave it to him to call me at an unwanted time,' _the bird thought as she received the phone from her partner. Holding the phone with both of her wings, she spoke into it.

"Hey, honey. What is it?"

"…Mind if you talk to me for the rest of the night?"

"What?"

"See, how am I supposed to explain this?"

"You better hurry up; I've been waiting three weeks to see one of my soaps, and I swear if I miss what happens…okay, it's a commercial. So what do you want?"

The avian sighed before speaking, "Yolei is out with her family, and she left me alone in her room…with the lights off."

"Again? I thought you said you were going to talk to her about this."

"I tried, and she just told me to suck it up. I don't see the big deal getting a night light for me."

Biyomon thought for a moment before realizing the one true answer. "No offense, sweetie, but I think having a night light is kind of babyish."

"…Are you calling me a baby?"

"No, Hawkie, not at all."

"What's going on?"

Biyomon looked up to see Sora standing over her, a puzzling look on her face.

"Hawkmon's kind of scared of the dark and I told him to invest in a night light, but Yolei told him to suck it up, and now he thinks I'm calling him a baby."

Sora took a couple seconds to think of a response to her partner's explanation. "People go through phases. Ask him if this is something that just happened."

"Okay," Biyomon answered before talking to Hawkmon. "Are you going through a phase?"

"…Does it make me a baby if I am?"

"Oh my word, will you drop the whole baby charade!"

"I don't know if I can…and to answer, probably yes."

"Well there you have it; it'll eventually pass over and you'll go back living a normal life in the dark…oh, show's on, talk to Sora!"

Biyomon threw the phone upwards at Sora, who grabbed it and was now talking to her partner's boyfriend.

"Hawkmon, listen, digimon might be like humans when it comes to phases. It doesn't make you look like a baby; teenagers even go through phases. It'll eventually go away, so don't fret about it."

"Thanks, Sora. I really needed that."

"Not a problem. I apologize for Biyomon's antics tonight; the poor girl hasn't seen her show in a while and tonight is very important, apparently."

"I understand completely; she's my girlfriend, after all."

Sora chuckled a little at the avian's statement. "You're right. Goodnight."

"I'll try…"

"Goodnight, sweetie," Biyomon yelled, eyes still glued to the television.

Once Sora hung the phone up, she looked at the kitchen clock and moved towards her partner.

"It's almost eleven so this better end fast; you know how my mom is with her news."

"Oh don't worry, it'll be over…wait, it **is** almost over; they aren't going to have much time."

The bird's words were answered as a lovely 'To Be Continued' text shown on the screen.

"Oh c'mon, I have to wait **another** week to know if Eiji will accept Emiko after she cheated on him with one of her co-workers!"

"Guess so…well, time for news," And with that, Sora changed the station.

* * *

**Yes, another chapter down...that's seven prompts, and that means only eighteen more to go! This will get done, I promise you that!**

**I did enjoy writing this out, seeing as I have little knowledge with soaps (but I guarantee the snips I've seen contain something dramatic). But I do have knowledge on how shows leave us on cliffhangers, so I decided to let Biyo be the victim of that...poor bird, she'll never know (at least in this fic).**

**Next prompt is...yeah, I have no idea. Remember that list that was back at Chapter 1; yeah, forget about it. I've gotten a lot of prompts from a lovely reader, and I'm going to see what I like to write. The updated list will be included next chapter...and the prompt will be a surprise! Until then, IP sends love to all! :)**


	8. Cozy: Just Another Night

**Hi, y'all! Irish back again to give you another short drabble in my series of drabbles! I hope you enjoy, though it might be shorter than my others. Read, review, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Feeling a bit warmer?"

"For the most part, yes, thanks for asking."

The two lovebirds were currently wrapped up under covers on the couch of Yolei's apartment, watching a romantic comedy movie that the family had. After a bit of shifting around, Hawkmon was content that Biyomon would feel comfortable.

"I have a feeling that she'll end up with the attorney."

Hawkmon looked at her girlfriend before asking, "And how do you know this?"

"Hun, I can already tell that it's going to happen; it's just something that girls can sense."

"But they all just met…there are a lot of important things going on now, and you can claim that the blonde and the attorney will get together?"

"Yes; have a problem with that?"

The avian shook his head, "I guess not."

The couple sat in silence, watching what was being displayed at the moment. After a couple minutes, Biyomon asked, "How are you feeling?"

"A bit cozy, if you must know," Hawkmon answered before asking, "How about you?"

"I'm feeling the same thing."

With that, Biyomon leaned her head towards her boyfriend's face, rubbing her feathers with his. The avian began to chuckle, feeling tickled by his girlfriend's cuddling.

The couple was a bit startled when they heard a noise from the kitchen. Looking over in that direction, they saw Mr. Inoue standing near the entrance to his bedroom.

"Evening," the elder man said with a cheerful smile.

"Hi," Biyomon answered back.

"We'll be fine out here, I assure you that," Hawkmon stated.

"I'm sure you guys will be. Night," and with that, Mr. Inoue left the couple to retreat inside his bedroom.

Snuggling up close to the avian, Biyomon asked, "This doesn't feel bad as before, right?"

Hawkmon smiled at the past memories of being intruded by the others, remembering their confused faces. "Biyo, this feels better than before."

"I'm glad you agree with me."

* * *

**And there you have it, Prompt #8 down in the books! As promised from last chapter, here are the remaining seventeen prompts (in order):**

**9.) Ocean**  
**10.) Duct Tape**  
**11.) Blood**  
**12.) Bells**  
**13.) Magic 8 Ball**  
**14.) Lyrics**  
**15.) Dreams**  
**16.) Dice**  
**17.) Fan**  
**18.) Backpack**  
**19.) Wind **  
**20.) Children **  
**21.) Movies **  
**22.) Laptop**  
**23.) Cereal**  
**24.) Safety**  
**25.) Time**

**I hope this can be updated every other day or three days max, seeing as this was suppose to be done in December =/ Oh, and I hope you get the hint of the movie that they were watching. ;) Until next time, Irish says goodbye! :)**


	9. Ocean: Deeper Meaning Upon The Horizon

**Hey, everyone! Irish is back revealing to you all Chapter 9 of this fic! With that said, read, review, and enjoy!  
**

* * *

Hearing the waves crashing onto the shore – along with the seagulls squawking above – made Hawkmon's time in paradise more relaxing than he could ever imagine.

"Sorry, but I need to check something real quick."

The avian snapped his eyes open to see Momoe, one of Yolei's siblings, stepping to the computer and silencing the video that was playing.

"Mind you, I was listening to that."

The girl turned to see Hawkmon in the computer chair, his face showing that he was annoyed at the moment.

"Well, you'll just have to wait a few minutes…by the way, what's with the cream on your beak?"

"This," Hawkmon pointed at the sunblock on his beak, "is to make me look sophisticated when I go out for a little outing with my gal."

Momoe shrugged her shoulders. "I can't argue with you on that one, kid."

Hawkmon sighed and rolled his eyes as he got off of the chair. Sure, it was nice for Momoe to call him 'kid' the first few times they talked, but now it seems to eat at him. _'Remain calm, be the bigger being…'_

"There you are; I was wondering when you would be ready."

Hawkmon was startled as he heard Yolei at the entrance to the apartment.

"Oh, yeah…" the avian nervously replied, scratching his head with one of his wings. "Sorry for keeping you waiting; I was in paradise back there."

"Yeah, well you might not be in actual paradise once Biyomon knows you're running late."

The avian stared with wide eyes at his partner. "Umm…exactly how much time do I have?"

"As of now, you have none."

Yolei moved out of the entrance way to reveal Biyomon standing there, wearing a smirk upon her face.

"Hey, love; sorry for being tardy."

Biyomon moved towards the avian and wrapped her wings around him. "Oh, don't be silly. I had a feeling that you would get lost in that video I told you about."

"Well, you two have fun now and be safe."

Turning back to Yolei, Hawkmon waved a wing at her, saying, "Oh, we will be!"

Heading to the living room to see Momoe done with her search, the birds activated the digiport and were about to head out…if it wasn't for the girl's statement.

"You kids better listen to my sis; she knows what she's talking about."

Biyomon turned towards her boyfriend, a bit shocked at what she just heard. "Did she just call us kids?" she whispered.

"Not now, I'll tell you later," was the reply that was given. In an instant, the couple was sucked into the computer screen and off they went to the Digital World.

* * *

After what felt like a perfect day filled of sunbathing, playing volleyball, searching for numerous crabs and seashells, the couple almost ended their day with a nice stroll along the sand.

"Hey, what's that up ahead?"

Biyomon looked up from the sand to see what her boyfriend was talking about, and sure enough, out in the near distance was a lighthouse overlooking the beach. Within a few short minutes – thanks to flying – the couple was at the top of their destination.

The waves crashing against the tall structure, the sun setting down for the night; it all seemed like a perfect ending to an amazing day. That is what Biyomon thought, until she turned her attention to Hawkmon. The avian wore a look of despair as his wings were gripping the railing.

"Is everything okay, hun?"

Hawkmon sighed before shaking his head. "No; I don't know why, but this lighthouse just reminds me of…well, back then."

"We're past that, okay? I thought you got rid of that thought!"

"I wish I did; I tried hard enough, but it still comes back to me. I still see **it** lurking out there, just waiting for the perfect time to…"

Biyomon interrupted him by clamping his beak shut. "Again, we're past that; what happened that day between us, stays between us, got it?"

Hawkmon shook his head 'yes,' seeing as he couldn't say anything.

"Good…now please just enjoy this scenery; it's not every day we get to see something this majestic."

Hawkmon looked out to see the splendid sunset, and gave a small smile. "I guess you're right; what happened, happened for a good reason. Thanks for helping me; I love you."

"I love you too," and with that, the two engaged in a deep kiss. The perfect ending to an amazing day ended up happening after all.

* * *

**And there you go, nine down, a handful to go (and then some). You guys might be confused about the second half, but don't worry; all will be explained in due time (aka Revision). Next up is "Duct Tape" and it should be out within the next few days. With that said, Pan is gone; thanks again for reading! :)**


	10. Duct Tape: A Sense of Humor?

**Hey, everyone! It's IP again, bringing you another chapter of my drabble project! With that, read, review, and enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Crash; Shattered; Panic._

Bolting from the hallway to the kitchen, Biyomon was at a loss for words when she saw the broken china covering the floor around her boyfriend – he was taking the shock way worse than her.

"Hun, I am so sorry…I-I thought I could help out…" were the only words that whispered from Hawkmon's beak, almost to the point of breaking down.

Biyomon stepped forward, wanting to ease the burden off of the avian, until she came across the small pieces of china that surrounded the large blue-colored plate, which was split down the middle.

"Stay there; I'll be back."

Not even waiting for a reply, the pink bird sprinted towards Sora's parents' bedroom. Flipping the light switch to make the room brighter, Biyomon wasted no time in looking for one measly item. Within minutes, she found what she needed, and after flipping the lights off, she went back to the kitchen, seeing Hawkmon still standing.

"Umm…don't mean to sound rude, but what will **that** do with the dilemma we're faced with?"

Biyomon looked down at the duct tape lying in her wings. With a curious expression, she stated, "Don't knock it until you try it, I guess."

"Was that supposed to make me chuckle?"

Biyomon sighed as she ripped off part of the shining gray object. "I guess it was, and I guess I failed."

"Pretty much," the avian agreed before carefully picking up the two halves of the china.

"Wait; there's something else I need to do."

Hawkmon quizzically looked at his girlfriend before answering, "Okay, what is it?"

"Close your eyes; trust me, you'll enjoy it."

Rolling his eyes, Hawkmon obeyed Biyomon and shut his eyes. A couple seconds passed when Biyomon responded.

"Alright, open them up."

Opening his eyes, the avian was disgruntled to see his entire mid-half duct-taped. His wings were sealed to his body, unable to move them thanks to the gray item his girl possessed.

"I was surprised you didn't feel anything."

Hawkmon remained quiet, pondering what just happened to him. How didn't he feel Biyomon duct-tapping his body?

"Let's just say this isn't my first rodeo with this thing here," Biyomon stated, twirling the tape between her digits, a smirk upon her face.

"Is this another attempt at humor? If it is, this was worse than the one before."

"Oh hah, hah, hah; very funny."

Hawkmon smirked. "Guess like I made you chuckle a bit."

"Apparently you aren't real good at picking up sarcasm, eh?"

The avian did his best to shrug. "Eh, guess not…wait, was what you just said sarcastic?"

Biyomon shook her head as she attempted to fix the mess that caused this debacle to happen. "I rest my case."

* * *

**Ten down, fifteen to go! Yay for updating, and almost seeing this through to the end...though I'll miss it when it's done, seeing that I enjoy doing these drabbles! Next drabble is "blood," which will be interesting to say the least. Thanks for reading and reviewing, as it means a lot to me! Until next time, Irish is gone!**


	11. Blood: Newly Discovered

**Hello again, everybody! It's Pantastic giving you another drabble for this project! Read, review, and enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

The clock on the wall tickled slowly away, as each metronomic click portrayed the eventual minutes going by. Nonetheless, Sora kept calm, as she continued on reading her health textbook for a quiz coming up in the class.

"Are you still reading?"

Sora looked up from her book to see Biyomon standing near the entrance of her bedroom.

"Yeah," the teenager replied as she saw the time on the clock reading 5:30. "I can't believe that I've been at this chapter for a good two hours."

Biyomon walked over to Sora's bed to get a better look at the textbook. "What are you reading?"

"Oh, this is for one of my classes for school; it's called health, a fascinating yet dulling course," Sora explained.

Looking at the bird's confused expression made Sora chuckle. "Here," she stated patting the empty space on her bed, "I think you'd get a better understanding if you look at it."

Biyomon agreed as she flew up to the bed and sat down on the covers. Looking at the opened book, the pink bird was amazed at the content that filled the pages. Curious as to know what some of the stuff was, she pointed with her wing and asked, "What's that?"

Sora looked to see Biyomon pointing at a wound on a leg. "It's a leg wound…something that has to do with a gunshot."

"Okay, but what's that around it?"

It took the teenager a few seconds to realize what her partner was talking about. "Oh, you mean the red substance on the leg?" After a firm nod from Biyomon, Sora answered, "That's blood."

The bird's eyes widened as she heard the answer. "Oh, so **that's** what it's called."

"I guessed you've seen it before, huh?"

Biyomon was about to answer when her bedroom phone rang. "I'll get it," she answered. Sora was about to protest, but before she could, her partner was already at the wireless device. Picking up the phone and firmly grasping it in her wing, she answered. "Hello?"

"_Hey, hun; sorry if this is a bad time to call."_

"Nonsense, Hawkmon. What're you up to?"

"…_I just want to know the answer."_

Biyomon rolled her eyes and gave a small chuckle. "I already told you, the answer is blood. Yolei was right all along."

Sora was puzzled at the conversation that was now taking place. "Hey, Biyo; what's going on?"

"Oh, it's nothing too serious; you see…" Biyomon started out, but was cut off as a loud scream rang through the phone.

"_Oh, Yolei, are you alright?"_

"_Yes, I'll be fine…ooh, dang it Hawkmon."_

"_Just wanted to say that you were right, it was blood."_

"…_Well I'm glad to know, because I'm now bleeding."_

"_Oh, really; let me see."_

"_No!"_

Biyomon shook her head, not wanting to believe what was going on. "Is Yolei alright?" she asked through the phone.

"_She'll be fine; I accidentally slammed her bedroom door into her face when I opened it to tell her that she was right."_

"Well that's good to hear."

"_Thanks; I just hope she isn't mad at me for…gross; what's that, Yolei?"_

"_Here; you wanted to see my blood so badly, well here it is."_

"_Yolei, stop; put the tissue down!"_

Biyomon blinked as the call was suddenly dropped.

"So mind telling me what that was all about?" Sora asked.

Biyomon hesitated before answering, "Yeah…Hawkmon didn't really know what blood was."

"Wait, what?"

"I know; I was confused when he asked me, so I told him to ask Yolei, and he got an answer from her, and then he told me to ask you since you would also know about it."

Sora shook her head. "Well, I guess you learn something new every day."

* * *

**There you have it. I know, it might not be good, so I won't mind some criticism to see what I can do to make this better. Next up is Bells, so until then, IP is gone! Thanks again for reading! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**What's up, it's Pantastic bringing you another chapter of my project! Read, review, and enjoy! :)**

**And FFN decided to not let me edit in my chapter title in the field, so I'll just do it here!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Bells: Ringing Torture**

* * *

Nobody should have to go through this torment - not even the nastiest villains in the world should endure the pain that he's been dealing with.

_Riiinnnggg_

Hawkmon winced his eyes shut for a few seconds, easily annoyed by the ringing of the bell on top of the convenience store's door. Thanks to his partner agreeing to run the shop until closing time, the avian was forced to salvage a few hours down in the store...inside of a bird cage, one that Yolei bought. Her quick thinking maneuvers surely paid off, as the small, metal "home" made it easier for Hawkmon to be accepted into the human world.

"Don't worry, we're almost done. Only ten more minutes, and then you can be free!"

Hawkmon looked at Yolei's convinced smile and shook his head. "This is an absolute embarrassment! How do you deal with **that**?"

The teenager looked at where her partner was pointing to recognize the shiny silver object on top of the door.

"Eh, I just tune it out; you should try it...maybe it'll work for you."

Hawkmon sighed in annoyance while rubbing his temples, which were buzzing with that noise.

_Riiinnnggg_

"Hello; look who came to visit!"

The avian drew a breath of relief, hearing Sora's voice as she made her way into the store.

Seeing Biyomon in her arms made this situation somewhat better...somewhat.

"Umm..." Sora started out before Yolei interrupted her.

"Oh, don't worry about him; he'll be fine for now..."

As the girls started their conversation, Biyomon flew from her partner's arms and over to her boyfriend, landing on the floor near him and trying her best not to snicker at his current position.

"Hey, honey; nice little home you have here."

"Oh, hush up, will ya!"

Biyomon could hear the annoyance in Hawkmon's reply. "Is something the matter?"

The avian sighed before replying, "Yes, and it has to do with that bell over there!"

The pink bird saw the bell and gave a quizzical look. "I don't see how that bell is annoying you."

"Biyo, hear me out," Hawkmon started to explain, "I've been inside this cage for a while now, and every time a human would come into the store and leave the store, that bell would go off. Can you imagine being here, listening to that noise, and having to suffer through a headache!"

"Well, I'm sorry you have to deal with that, but there has to be another way to think about this."

"Wanna talk to my migraine, and see what you two can make an agreement for it leaving my head?"

"...No, but maybe talking to someone about it might help."

"It might? Because I'm pretty sure it won't."

A sigh left her beak. "Well I think it will."

"Fine, I hate bells. I had to endure listening to the school bells, to door bells, to festive bells...it's **this** bell that's going to drive me up a wall! Why was this bell created in the first place?"

"I don't know, do you think I'm good knowing how the human mind works?"

The avian looked down towards his girlfriend and shook his head. "No, but I figured you would know why they come up with stuff like that."

_Riiinnnggg_

Everyone was silent as they heard the bell go off - excluding Hawkmon's inner thoughts screaming out in agony.

"You can close now if you want. I'll deal with the inventory and all of that in the morning," Mrs. Inuoe called out to her daughter before retreating back to her apartment.

The door closed, and the bell went off again. Seeing her boyfriend's reaction prompted her to ask, "Do you think medicine might do the trick?"

"It just might, honey; it just might."

* * *

**And there you have it! Sorry for the delay, but RL things have been hectic as of late, but I do hope to keep a steady pace with this story (along with Revision). Next prompt will be 'Magic 8 Ball' and I feel like that'll be a good one! Until then, Irish is out; thanks again! :)**


	13. Magic 8 Ball: Do Fortunes Always Add Up?

**What's up; it's Irish, bringing you another chapter! Before I begin, I'd like to apologize for the lack of chapter title in my last chapter...FFN is acting up and won't let me edit in a title apparently, though I'm not sure why. Hopefully it'll clear up for this chapter, and if not, I'll add it here! So without further adu, read, review, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

"_I wonder what this thing can do."_

Hawkmon was sitting on the floor of the living room in Yolei's apartment, quizzically staring at the black, plastic sphere that sat in front of him. His sapphire eyes were fixed, never breaking concentration from the ball.

However, a knock on the door interrupted it all.

"Come in," he hollered towards the door, and within a few seconds, Biyomon entered.

"Hey; so what's this thing you wanted to show me?"

As Biyomon entered the living room, she took notice of the ball near her boyfriend.

"Here it is," Hawkmon explained, pointing at the black sphere. "Mantarou found this lovely antique – as he called it – when he was cleaning the store."

The pink bird shot him a confused expression. "What does it do?"

"Well, he explains that it's supposed to tell someone their fortune, or something along that line."

Biyomon inched forward and laid a wing on the ball. "Hmm, mind if I give it a shot?"

"Go for it." Hawkmon encouraged her. "Just ask it a question, shake it, and see your answer."

"Okay," Biyomon responded as she picked up the black sphere; before asking her question, Hawkmon interrupted her.

"Oh, you have to say 'Magic 8 Ball' before you ask the question…it's some sort of dumb rule that Mantarou must have made up or something."

"…Alright then," Biyomon thought for a moment before asking, "Magic 8 Ball, will I be successful?"

After shaking the ball for a few seconds, she let it simmer down to find out her answer. "It reads _'Doubtful.'_ Wonder why that is?"

"Well, what specifically might make your life not that successful?"

It took Biyomon a second to answer her boyfriend's question, "Us?"

"…Wait, what do you mean?"

Biyomon sighed before continuing, "Do you think the reason I won't be successful is because we won't be together."

"Oh, that's such rubbish!" Hawkmon snapped, his eyes showing a bit of anger. "Here, give me the ball and let me ask it something."

As requested, Biyomon handed the ball over to him.

"Okay, Magic 8 Ball, will Biyomon and I remain together?"

After a quick shook, he waited for his answer. "It reads _'Cannot predict.'_"

Hawkmon look up from the ball to see his girlfriend, face softened and eyes near watering. "What do you think that means?"

Furious at the sphere's answers, the avian tossed it aside and approached the wondering bird. "Listen to me; nothing, and I mean nothing, will come between us. You'll be successful because I'll be there to support you on in whatever you do. Don't let something as foolish as an antique fill your mind with doubt!"

Biyomon gave a small smile as she embraced her lover. "Thanks for the reassurance."

Hawkmon returned the favor. "Not a problem; now, if you excuse me, I don't believe Mantarou got all of the dust off of that ball." And with that, he broke off the hug and headed towards the restroom.

Biyomon stood alone, her eyes wandering towards the black sphere lying on the floor. Curious, she walked up to it and, picking it up, whispered, "Magic 8 Ball, will Hawkmon and I break up in the future?"

A good shook is what it all took for her to find out her answer. _'Better not tell you now.'_

* * *

**There you have it...a little bit of shaky waters for our couple to endure after a couple chapters of love and whatnot. Next chapter will be "Lyrics," so be on the lookout for that this weekend. Until then, Pantastic has left the writing compost! Thanks again! :)**


End file.
